


Race Against Time

by XQueen0fHellx



Category: Original Work
Genre: Original Story - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-01
Updated: 2020-10-01
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:09:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26744161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XQueen0fHellx/pseuds/XQueen0fHellx
Summary: Another old story concept I barely put into writing. This one is about some mutated fungus that opened portals inside them. Sci-Fi unlike my normal fantasy themed stories, this one has aliens and high tech. It needs a lot more work, polishing up, editing, and if I ever return to it I'll make a separate listing.
Kudos: 1





	Race Against Time

Earth has changed over the years. It all started in 2078 when a research team discovered a strange mutation on a common fungus. It was some of those little things you used to see growing on the sides of trees and dead wood, almost like little shelves. I think they called it a variety of bracket fungus. Beats me though what it was called, I was never very good at names. I only cared about what it did.  
See the fungus mutated. At first, it just seemed like an increase in growth. It eventually would take over an entire tree, then spread across a couple of trees, and they connected. Within a year, large masses of the fungus took over areas as big as barns. They layered and stacked, creating large dome shapes. At first, people tried to cut them down, but they became oddly resilient to most forms of destruction. Fire proof, hard as steel, you name it. 

Folds were noticed in the layers, and a team who was studying these growths decided to poke in and see if they can’t just get inside to see what was going on. The discovery changed everything as we knew it.

Inside the fungus, it was virtually hollow. In the center, which may have been formed from the first tree it had grown on, was a thick core that four people could reach around and barely touch finger tips. The inside pulsed with green light, illuminating the interior. 

It was that day the first creature came though.

In the light of this fungus, it pulsed a bit faster, and held steady as something materialized in front of the team. No joke, it looks like something off Star Trek and the whole beam me up thing. Anyhow, the creature that stepped out looked vaguely humanoid, thinner, taller. It had slits for eyes, a tail, and a pink complexion. We later learned he was a member of the Varclon race from the planet Yip somewhere in the Horsehead Galaxy.

Turns out, many planets in the galaxies had been using these mutated forms of fungi to teleport between locations and create relations among the worlds. It was the Varclons that taught us how to map out the different coordinates of other fungi, and how to go to a specific one. Now, the domes hold technological wiring within them with screens and maps and all sorts of fun things. 

Over the years since, everything about Earth has changed. Technology became more advanced. Many medicinal ails were now able to be cured. New flora and fauna life inhabit the planet. Over time, exposure to new species and worlds have allowed many of the races of the planet to evolve. Changes may not be obviously noticeable in the day to day house cat, but humans on the other hand, have been developing super human abilities. 

Besides that, there are some interracial kids as well, I myself am included. My name is Quin, I’m the daughter of a human and a Fetraclin, a species of humanoids with limited shapechanging abilities. It is the year 2356, and the world is about to get even bigger.


End file.
